


Чего я хочу

by samoilov



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Cheating, Established Relationship, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderfluid Character, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pansexual Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seven Deadly Sins
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samoilov/pseuds/samoilov
Summary: Для меня не существуют понятия "хорошего" и "плохого". Я знаю только, что такое "удовлетворен" и "не удовлетворен". Все портит только то, что мой парень в меня влюблен.





	

Гордыня, я так хочу тебя.

Ах, мой милый, прекрасный, восхитительный Гордыня... Что же ты делаешь со мной? Зачем так мучишь меня? Пока ты сидишь на троне, я обнимаю твои ноги; пока преспокойно завтракаешь в своей — нашей — роскошной столовой, я, расположившись у тебя на коленях, все сильнее сжимаю в себе твой член, но... все это не то. Я хочу не так. Совсем не так. Ты ведь знаешь, прекрасно знаешь, что мне нужно, чего я жажду так сильно, что это лишает остатков рассудка. Ты ведь можешь дать мне это, понимаешь, что до конца я готов принадлежать лишь тебе, так почему? Почему, мой обожаемый принц?

Твои глаза так холодны. Безразличны. И это так заводит. Я готов счастливо обезуметь, лишь только смотря в них — отстраненные, равнодушные. Другие не могут понять, о чем ты думаешь. Никто не прочтет твои эмоции, тревоги, слабости. Никто, кроме меня — для своего маленького раба ты как открытая книга, мой дорогой. Даже по секундному расширению зрачка или лишнему вздоху я пойму, что прямо сейчас творится в твоей голове. Ты ведь об этом прекрасно знаешь, правда? Ты умный, возможно, даже умнее, чем мне бы того хотелось. Ведь ты сам Гордыня, великолепный, неподражаемый, что даже жутко становится. Вот только и у тебя есть слабости. Я.

Мой господин слишком мягок. И я понимаю, почему. Я чувствую твою любовь из всего, что ты даешь мне. Любовь... забавное слово. Ты любишь меня, Гордыня. Я понял это еще с самого начала. И уже тогда мне это не понравилось. Любишь... Это как-то слишком по-человечески, не находишь? Такое чувство. А мы ведь с тобой не люди — и никогда ими не будем. Твоя человеческая любовь убивает меня, как убивает в тебе то, чего я так желаю. Ты не хочешь, не можешь сделать мне больно, так? Но я не маленький беззащитный мальчик, уверяю, пусть так и выгляжу. И самый грязный жаркий секс — даже с тобой... — перестал полностью удовлетворять меня еще несколько веков назад.

 

***

— Хозяин... — мой сиплый голос и доверительно закрытые глаза; стена холодит спину, но я лишь крепче вжимаюсь в нее лопатками, пока ты нависаешь надо мной.

— Похоть, — твой горячий шепот на ухо, острые зубы, слегка — надави сильнее! — сжимающие хрящ; твои руки, сдирающие с меня мой любимый мягкий шелк, сдавливающие упругую грудь, царапающие твердеющие соски. Я становлюсь совсем мокрой, а твои губы целуют те места, что еще секунду назад трогали пальцы. Мой член приподнимает полоску ткани, а ты уже оставляешь меня совсем обнаженной. Мой дорогой, еще никто никогда не удовлетворял меня так, как ты.

Но нет предела совершенству.

— Похоть, ты такой сладкий, — кусаешь — но не грубо — в живот, оттягиваешь шарик пирсинга, а я могу лишь усмехнуться.

— Сначала вылижи меня, а потом говори подобное, — твой язык уже касается клитора, собирает смазку; правая рука гладит и сжимает головку члена, пока пальцы левой, прекрасно увлажненные мной же, скользят внутрь. Развожу ноги шире, чуть подрагивая: женское тело такое чувствительное... Стоять так, не падая, тяжело. Грудь холодит... Может, хоть на кровать меня перенесешь, умник?

Я слишком избалованная.

Кусая себя за палец, опускаю на тебя взгляд. Так заводит: на мне совсем нет одежды, а ты даже рубашку не расстегнул. Мой господин. Так похож на образ из моих фантазий. Вот только я совсем не чувствую себя твоей рабыней.

— Ремень... хочу ремень, — приподняв правую ногу, поглаживаю большим пальцем грубую темную кожу. Ты смотришь на меня всего секунду, но этого хватает, чтобы понять: ты колеблешься. Опять? А мне ведь уже показалось...

Не больно. Мне не больно, не больно, не больно! Ты говоришь, что моя кожа красная и с меня на сегодня хватит, и все тело пробирает дрожью. Снова, снова этот кошмар...

Ткань покрывала натерла мне член, и это единственное, что я чувствую. Меня всю трясет, а из глаз текут слезы. В следующую секунду я рыдаю от обиды, стоя перед тобой на четвереньках. Почему ты такой?! Я ведь... разрешаю тебе. Доверяю. Делай со мной все, что только можно, не думай, просто делай!

Слыша твое скорбное "Похоть...", я кричу на тебя и убегаю, размазывая слезы по лицу вместе с дорогой косметикой. И лишь потом, ничего не осознавая, только жмусь покрепче к чему-то теплому и бережному, такому до боли привычному.

***

Я сделал это снова. Не знаю... как так вышло. Этот мужчина сыто улыбается и лениво поглаживает холодными пальцами мою вагину, целует мне грудь, только никакого удовольствия я совсем не чувствую. Даже страшно становится. На экране будильника — два часа ночи, по черному небу плывут прозрачные тучи, изредка заслоняя луну. Она красивая. Люблю все красивое. Уверен, стоило бы мне хоть намекнуть, что я хочу ее, ты бы даже это выполнил. Снова думаю о тебе, мой милый принц...

— Что-то не так, детка? — улыбаясь, мужчина лижет мой сосок, гладит пальцами промежность, не скрывая своего желания оттрахать меня пальцами. Но что мне с этого? Они не такие длинные и умелые, как у... тебя...

Отгоняю свои мысли, привставая в кровати и опускаясь на его вялый член. 

— Кончи в меня, — прошу зачем-то. Человеческая сперма совсем не такая, как у... Вздох. Жмурясь и стискивая зубы, чувствуя острую к себе неприязнь, рывком опускаюсь вниз: мои бедра шлепаются о его. Надо отвлечься. Он... он привлекательный...

— А ты не залетишь, малышка? 

— Говорила же, я бесплодная.

...но ты гораздо красивее. И сексуальнее. И член у тебя больше... Настолько больше, насколько я того пожелаю. Он так не умеет.

— Вставь еще палец.

— Порвешься, зайка.

— Вставляй, я сказала!

Начинаю понемногу закипать. Только и слышу, что порвусь, сломаюсь, будет больно. Какие заботливые. А если я хочу этого? Что, если только об этом я и мечтаю, засыпая?!

Хочу, чтобы ты капал воском мне на член. Прямо на головку. Или на клитор. Почему я думаю об этом? Вообще — думаю о тебе?

Придешь ли ты за мной? Уже два дня прошло. Или такой истеричный котенок тебе не нужен теперь? Даже немного страшно. А если я и правда тебе больше не понадоблюсь? Что тогда? Мне слоняться веками по Земле? Люди такие скучные, соблазнять большинство из них ужасно скучно. Да и я не хочу. Мне ведь будет плохо без тебя. Стану совсем злой... Всегда, когда расстраиваюсь, хочу человеческой крови. Я почти расстроен! Или этого мужчину убьешь ты, или я съем его сердце. Никогда не пробовал органы и мышцы на вкус.

Дверь в квартиру едва не слетает с петель. Мой любовник пугается, но я знаю, что это ты. И даже улыбаюсь, с радостью опровергая догадки, что строил минуту назад. Все же пришел... Укладываю его в кровать, двигаюсь все быстрее. Нужно довести его до оргазма. Пока он еще жив. Стонаю громче, чем едва ли за всю ночь. Хочу подразнить тебя. Не знаю, почему... Я ведь и так прекрасно вижу, что ты ревнуешь.

Ты опять не изменился, я уверен, но это мне и нравится. Ты великолепен такой, какой есть. Хочу твое тело. Подойди сзади и доведи уже меня до головокружительного оргазма, ну давай же. Я знаю, ты можешь.

Он от страха кончает в меня, и его тушка более меня не интересует. Пока ты не в комнате, нужно выйти тебя встретить. Раскидывая белоснежные кудри по плечам, встаю прямо в проход. Секунда — ты смотришь на меня ревниво и как-то... особенно. Есть в этом взгляде, на этом идеальном лице что-то, чего я никогда не видел раньше. Это любопытно, и мне только сильнее хочется тебя задеть.

— Привет, милый. Я ждал тебя, — улыбаюсь ласково, настолько, что у самого челюсти сводит. — Знаешь, я здесь здорово провожу время. Не хочешь присоединиться?.. — прогибаясь тебе навстречу, проникаю в себя пальцем и тут же вытаскиваю, слизывая оставшуюся сперму: остальное стекает по бедрам. — М! Сладко. А твоя еще слаще. Можно мне в этом удостовериться?

Даже как-то печально. Сейчас ты снова прижмешь меня к стенке и оттрахаешь при холодном трупе. А наутро в нашей постели покормишь меня, ммм, клубникой? Я найду способ соблазнить тебя, и через несколько часов все постельное белье снова будет в нашей сперме. Это, конечно, приятно, но...

Проходя в комнату, ты, уверен, специально задеваешь меня плечом. Больно.

— Хорошо тебе, значит... Наслаждаешься блядством? — пока я беру твою руку в свою и ласкаю длинными пальцами запачканную вагину, подтверждая слова, ты смотришь на моего перепуганного любовника. — Что, понравилось его ебать? Член не стер?! — его глаза закатываются, пока он кричит в панике; тело охватывают судороги, изо рта тонким ручейком вытекает кровь. Как-то не похоже на тебя. Обычно ты убиваешь их быстро, разве что если не ревнуешь особенно сильно, но тогда... все происходит совсем не так. Что-то случилось?

— Гордыня, малыш, да что с тобой...

Шлеп. Щека горит, как, наверное, и твоя ладонь. Эй, больно же, не тащи за волосы так сильно! Снова у стены с разведенными ногами. Смотришь на меня, совсем ничего не понимающего. Вдруг целуешь, сдавливая мои ягодицы слишком сильно; не могу не застонать и не поддаться, мне ведь так нравятся подобные редкие проявления грубости. Правда, теперь так больно в горле. Зачем ты его сжимаешь? Отпусти, мне не хватает воздуха, убери вторую руку, нет, сейчас не лучшее время, чтобы начать трахать меня языком в глотку! Темнеет перед глазами. Не могу сопротивляться. Пытаюсь вдохнуть, но твой язык... такой горячий... сладкий. Как и слабость во всем теле. Не отпускай меня.

 

Ай. Если бы я знал, что просыпаться бывает так больно, никогда бы этого не сделал. Шея болит. Плохо помню, что произошло. Темно. Нет, даже не так — я совсем ничего не вижу... Пошевелить руками почему-то не могу. Не чувствую их вообще. Становится страшновато. Гордыня! Гордыня, вытащи меня отсюда!

— А, очнулся. Очаровательная блядь, — это совершенно точно твой голос, но не твои интонации. Такое возможно? Не знаю, успокоиться мне или начать бояться еще больше. Это ты вообще мне?

— Г-гор—

— Молчать. Я не позволял тебе открывать рот. И, когда позволю, ты будешь отнюдь не говорить.

Не понимаю. Не узнаю Гордыню. Что происходит? Где я? Почему ничего не чувствую?

Ой, нет, вот теперь чувствую. О, боже, ты что, скинул меня на асфальт? Руки и ноги ободрал... Кости болят. Хм, видимо, мои запястья перевязаны за спиной. Родной, а ты знаешь, что связывать своего нижнего столь надолго — небезопасно?

— Знаешь, Похоть... — зачем так презрительно к моему имени? Оно, между прочим, красивое! — Ты очень, очень плохо себя ведешь в последнее время, просто отвратительно, — не дави так сильно на мой член сапогом, пожалуйста. И с каких пор тебя беспокоит мое поведение? Все ведь как обычно... — Ты меня очень расстраиваешь. И злишь. Знаешь, о чем я думаю? Думаю, кто дал моей шлюхе столько свободы? Может быть, я позволял тебе так неуважительно ко мне относиться? — ай, ай, ай, не вывихни мне бедро, отпусти ногу! — Ты злоупотребляешь моим хорошим к тебе отношением. Думаешь, ведешь ты? А я скажу тебе. Ты мой раб, моя блядь, у тебя нет ни права голоса, ни вообще какого-либо права. Ты подчиняешься мне и принадлежишь тоже. Без меня ты никто, понял? Я твой хозяин и господин, а ты не смеешь даже слова сказать, не говоря уже о том, чтобы творить все это, что я терпел, ясно тебе?!

Ты не просто повысил голос, ты прикрикнул. Злость... Ярость. Мне кажется, я кончил на пол. В любом случае, подо мной влажно. Прижимаюсь грудью к жесткой поверхности и глупо улыбаюсь. Как... как же долго я мечтал услышать эти слова. Гордыня, мой милый, неужели я дождался тебя такого? Это... это правда происходит сейчас со мной? Мне ведь не кажется?..

Пинок под ребра заставляет сжаться. Мое тело так забавно реагирует.

— Я не слышу, Похоть!

Дрожу от восхищения. Ноги трясутся. Мой член трется о грубый пол, сдирается нежная кожа.

— Д-да... хозяин. Господин. Быть твоим — величайшее наслаждение для меня.

— Неужели? — у корней волос все болит из-за твоих пальцев. Чувствую невесомость головы. Ты так агрессивен. — И именно поэтому ты уже раздвинул ноги перед половиной человеческого рода? Поэтому смеешь сбегать из нашей спальни, пока я тобой не удовлетворился?! — теперь болят челюсти. У тебя жесткий носок сапога, дорогой. — Ну ничего. Ничего... Я дал тебе слишком много воли, я же снова научу тебя послушанию и верности... Сегодня ты не посмеешь даже вздохнуть без моего разрешения, иначе твое наказание будет ужесточаться все больше, ты понял?

Едва сдерживаюсь, чтобы не завизжать. Черт со вздохами, мне бы сейчас кончить... Киваю.

— Хозяин волен делать со мной все, что только пожелает.

— А я и не спрашивал тебя, — на этот раз напольное покрытие раздирает мне щеку, грудь, колени. Биться о него лицом больно. Но если тебе, мой прекрасный принц, так угодно...

Ай! Вот теперь я действительно чувствую свои руки. Вернее, ломоту в лопатках, потому что, видимо, мой господин тащит меня за запястья. Только куда?

Холодная стена. Бьюсь о нее виском: ноги подкашиваются, и я падаю на колени. Ты сразу наступаешь мне на голень, давишь всем своим весом и отходишь. Я даже ничего не почувствовал, правда.

— Встал. Быстро. Только попробуй еще раз упасть без моего разрешения. 

Это было сложно, но я смог. Колени дрожат. Вся головка члена истекает, ты ведь еще ничего со мной не сделал, а я уже готов спустить хоть на пол, хоть на стену, хоть себе в рот. Что сейчас? Ты выпорешь меня? Эры две назад меня хлестали ветками богатые господа. О, я был их любимой шлюхой. Впрочем, разве сейчас что-то изменилось? Мой господин богаче их всех, вместе взятых. У него действительно есть все. У него есть я.

Это... не оливковые веточки. Это плеть: настоящая жесткая кожа. Самый ее кончик. Орудие пыток. Теряюсь в ощущениях, не сдерживаю крика. Буквально всем своим нутром чувствую ауру злости и раздражения. Что я сделал не так, мой принц?.. 

— Еще хоть один подобный звук я услышу из твоего грязного рта — буду трахать тебя рукоятью этой плети, пока ты совсем не потеряешь голос. Поверь, она толстая. Ты слишком распоясался. Хоть понимаешь, как я зол на тебя? На твоем месте я бы вымаливал прощение. Постарайся сделать так, чтобы оно звучало реалистично. Я буду стегать тебя, пока ты не раскаешься.

Жестоко... но справедливо. Я... ведь не человек. Со мной так можно. Тебе можно. 

Я слышу свист плети. Слышу, как она ударяется о мою кожу раз за разом, без остановки, все сильнее. Чувствую, что все больше и больше крови стекает к пояснице.

Я не могу так. Мне плохо. Ноги дрожат, я не выдержу, упаду. Не могу молчать и давить в себе всхлипы; по щекам бегут слезы. Мне так больно. Это больше, чем обычная порка. Больше, жестче, безжалостнее. Не бьют с такой силой. Так скоро и много. Даже самых провинившихся рабов: ведь я чувствую, что на наконечнике плети — то ли иглы, то ли лезвия... Повязка на глазах совсем мокрая, все тело горит и пульсирует. Мне даже кажется, что сейчас колотящееся сердце пробьет ребро. Это больно. Твои холодные пальцы у меня на бедре — тоже.

— О-остановись, — глотая слезы, пытаюсь шептать, но хрипло говорю. Подаю голос... ты накажешь меня за это. Я... я готов. Или нет? — Х-хозяин... мне больно. Н-не надо... Я все понял. Прости меня. Я больше никогда... ни за что... ни с кем...

— Что ты сказал? — ты снова сожмешь мою шею? Снова начнешь меня душить?

— Я всегда буду слушаться тебя, клянусь. Впредь мое поведение не повторится. Н-не бей меня больше этим, мне... м-мне так больно.

— И тебе еще хватает наглости просить меня о подобном? — я знал. Знал, что ты просто усмехнешься. Не мог точно предсказать, что еще и сожмешь мои яички, словно пытаясь их раздавить, но тоже вполне ожидаемо. — Ты всего лишь шлюха. Шлюха, возомнившая о себе слишком многое. Здесь я решаю, когда тебе больно, а когда хорошо. Ты же так хотел этого, да? Мечтал о том, чтобы я выпорол. Именно так. Ты желал этой боли, еще даже более сильной, желал своих слез и мучений. Ты хотел точно так же умолять меня, но чтобы я не останавливался, потому что мне плевать на твои просьбы, я лишь сделаю с тобой то, что захочу. Я знаю все о твоих фантазиях, грязная сучка. И я воплощу их в жизнь. Тебе же нравится. Ты уже кончил без единого прикосновения, я это прекрасно видел. Не переживай, за это ты еще ответишь. А сейчас у тебя снова стоит. Знаешь, почему? Потому что ты Похоть — самое грязное и развратное создание из всех, что когда-либо существовали. Тебе нравится унижать и быть униженным мной, причинять боль и терпеть ее от меня. Если я попробую на вкус твою плоть, ты получишь удовольствие. 

— П-попробуй... — агония, слабость и возбуждение не дают мне думать. Совсем. Гордыня, пожалуйста, не потеряй рассудок, как я, распорядись моим телом правильно...

— Закрой рот. Или мне пролить на твои раны воск? Чтобы ты понимал, когда можно говорить, а когда нельзя.

Прижимаюсь лбом к стене в надежде, что холод меня отрезвит, но этого не происходит. Я совсем не понимаю, чего хочу. Нисколько. А мой принц знает, что со мной сделать. А я верю ему. 

Плачу: еще несколько дорожек крови бегут по спине, заползают в открытые раны. Под следующим ударом плети, как поломанная кукла, падаю на пол. Рыдаю. Влажные глаза обдает прохладой — ты... снял с меня повязку? Голова болит — вижу твое лицо, совсем размыто, перевернутым. Не отпускай мои волосы. Смотри на меня. Смотри, какой я похотливый. Как сильно я возбужден, как хочу чего-то еще. Как мне нравится подчиняться тебе. Тебе ведь нравится это зрелище? Такого беспомощного меня. Прямо сейчас — еще и безвольного. Мне хочется быть твоей игрушкой, хочется сломаться.

— Я прошу прощения... прошу... твоего прощения... Я готов на любые унижения ради этого.

— Я не позволял тебе падать, — слышу твой спокойный голос: накажешь прямо сейчас. Какой-то звук... плети нет. Бросил. Но ты ведь что-то придумаешь, хозяин? Глотаю твой язык, давлюсь им, облизываю собственным. Мой длиннее. Своим я могу проткнуть тебя насквозь. Целуй меня еще глубже.

Каждое прикосновение твоего языка к истекающей кровью спине заставляет дрожать. Это не я, это мое тело. Я удовлетворен. Сегодня... я удовлетворен полностью.

У меня вкусная кровь?

 

— Твой пирсинг такой очаровательный, — помнишь, я спрашивал, что же ты со мной делаешь, Гордыня? Так вот, я повторяю вопрос. Какого черта? Сидя у тебя на коленях, возбуждаюсь и становлюсь похож на течную сучку еще только от вкрадчивого голоса. Он у тебя красивый. Впрочем, ты идеален весь, и это не новость. Принц. Строгий, властный, холодный. Я так хочу тебя.

Прижимаюсь спиной, хранящей память о недавнем наказании, к твоей груди. Я снова обнажен, а ты — нет. Но я ведь чувствую твой член, он стоит, я же сижу на нем...

— Х-хозяин, я...

— Закрой рот. Вот так, — с наслаждением облизываю пальцы. Ты ведь знаешь, что я хочу сосать вместо них. Как я люблю тебя заглатывать до самого основания, чтобы ни миллиметра кожи не оказалось вне моего рта. — Хорошо стонешь. Продолжай. Маленький ненасытный извращенец, неужели порка ничему тебя не научила? Разве что, ты стал немного послушнее... Это хорошо. За это ты заслуживаешь награды, — ох, черт, я ведь не смогу проглотить всю твою руку, как бы ни хотел... Глубоко. Пальцы так глубоко. Не могу нормально дышать. — Нравится тебе, да? — медленно моргая, положительно покачиваю головой. Беру еще немного, хотя это многого мне стоило. Одно движение, и меня стошнит прямо на твою ладонь, дорогой, хотя я ничего не ел уже долго... Кроме твоей спермы тем вечером. Уверен, если сейчас это произойдет, ты затолкаешь все обратно в меня. — Вот так. Хороший мальчик. Глотай лучше, Похоть, я прекрасно знаю, что ты можешь. А если и не можешь... я ведь тебя не спрашиваю, да? Хотя, знаешь, сейчас кое о чем спрошу. Хочешь... — другая рука трет мой правый сосок. Что ты придумал? Это ведь что-то жутко болезненное, правда? Иначе я не хочу ничего. Ну, не молчи, мой господин, продолжай! — ...я вырву этот прелестный шарик? — но ты даже не даешь мне вытащить пальцы изо рта и ответить. — Конечно же, хочешь. Ты о таком даже фантазировать не мог, правда? А я сделаю это. Я хочу, чтобы с кровью из тебя ушла вся дурь. Я уже говорил, что буду наказывать тебя, пока ты полностью не искупишь свою вину передо мной, пока я не буду полностью обладать тобой и твоим телом. Ты ведь хочешь отдаться мне, да, малыш? — подавившись пальцами, я все равно часто вожделенно киваю. — Конечно. Потому что ты существуешь, чтобы ублажать меня и подчиняться. Какой же ты все-таки испорченный... — мне нравится: на ягодицах, наверное, останутся синяки от твоих пальцев. Я хочу всего этого. Хочу тебя. Прямо сейчас. — Ты даже представить себе не можешь, сколько всего я могу с тобой сделать, Похоть. И сделаю, обязательно сделаю. Скоро ты и секунды без меня не протянешь. У тебя даже мысли не будет о том, чтобы пойти к кому-то другому. Ты ведь хочешь этого больше всего, да? Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя подчинил? — тебе нравится, что я киваю. Мне нравится, что ты наконец понимаешь, что мне нужно. — Прекрасно. А теперь, твой милый пирсинг... — ты ведь сделаешь это быстро? Жаль. А по-другому и не выйдет... — Ну-ну, не стонай. Я и так занял твой рот, что тебе еще нужно? — я же чувствую твое возбуждение. Не стоит его давить в себе, это вредно. — Ах, вот оно что. Прекрати тереться. Хочешь, чтобы я вставил тебе? Не слишком ли наглеешь? Хотя... даю тебе шанс удовлетворить меня. Не справишься — тебя будет ждать дополнительное наказание... — звучит как оскорбление. Ты говоришь мне, Похоти, что я не могу удовлетворить кого-то? Даже обидно, но... не переживай, дорогой. Я докажу.

Как-то совсем пропускаю звук расстегиваемой ширинки и уже лишь чувствую, как ты грубо растягиваешь меня своим членом. Без моих просьб, стонов... сам. Сам решаешь, как меня взять и когда. Мне это нравится. Я хочу кончать только по твоему приказу, хочу мучиться от возбуждения с другим любовником только ради невозможности разрядиться без твоей команды. Без твоего властного голоса. Когда это произойдет, я, наверное, буду и правда принадлежать тебе весь абсолютно. Мне не будут нужны люди, я смогу насытиться только от тебя. Тебе даже не придется касаться меня — лишь приказывать. А я сделаю все сам.

Сосок начинает болеть, когда ты тянешь металлический стержень от меня. Прямо вот так разорвешь? Наверное, это больно... и так желанно. Ну же, не тяни. Еще больнее: приподнимая и опуская меня, невольно тянешь сосок то вниз, то вверх, словно растягивая дырочку. Но разве ее нужно растягивать? Нужно рвать. Такое чувство, будто ты пытаешься...

Невыносимо. В глазах совсем резко темнеет, и вновь из моего горла вырываются хриплые стоны вперемешку со всхлипами; глаза наполняются слезами. Я не могу нормально закричать и давлюсь твоими пальцами в глотке; вытаскивать ты их, кажется, и не думаешь. Трахая еще быстрее, вгоняя себя в меня все жестче, любуешься результатом своей работы в окровавленной руке. Готов поспорить, мой сосок сейчас выглядит очень красиво, но все, что я могу, — пытаться не сблевать и всхлипывать у тебя на плече, подмахивая фрикциям. Знаешь, мне никогда не нравились шлепки тел друг о друга. Звучит отвратно.

Я ведь еще должен доказать, что трахать меня приятно. Хотя... чем же я тогда занимался последние пару десятков веков?

— Не сжимайся так сильно, — шипишь. Обожаю, когда ты так делаешь. Обожаю тебя. Обожаю делать тебе все назло. — Ах ты сучка...

Мое горло наконец свободно. Еще полчаса хрипеть буду точно. Наверное, лучше бы пальцы остались там...

Теперь ничто не мешает мне кричать. Как же больно... разорванный надвое сосок быстро и часто трется о покрывало кровати. Сам потом будешь его от крови отстирывать. Неужели нельзя было положить меня на спину и спокойно трахать?

Не вижу ничего из-за слез. Не слышу — из-за стонов и всхлипов. Я должен был бы просить тебя остановиться снова, но...

— Быстрее... пожалуйста... быстрее... — не удивляйся так, для меня эти слова — такая же неожиданность, как и для тебя.

Шлепок. А я уже и не надеялся на что-то. Ну как, красивые у меня шрамы на спине? Тебе нравятся? Эй... не вдавливай мое лицо в кровать так сильно, я же задохнусь. Ну, и ладно. Не привыкать уже... Ох, тебе еще и зад приподнять. Хотя, почему я жалуюсь? Мой дорогой Гордыня, если ты прикажешь мне вырезать бритвой по всему телу твое имя, я это сделаю. Потому что я принадлежу тебе целиком и полностью.

Наконец я на спине... Смотреть вниз, на грудь, страшно. А мне и не надо: перед глазами у меня сейчас твой член, весь запачканный спермой. И когда ты успел кончить?..

— А теперь слизывай.

***

— Ммм... Гордыня... Гордыня... А-ах... — Похоть метался в кровати и не мог проснуться. Гордыня уже давно сбросил с него одеяло и застал каждый из трех его оргазмов. Лестно, конечно, что твоему любовнику снятся столь горячие сны с твоим участием, но... прошел не час и не два.

Он кончил снова. И, что еще подозрительнее, затих. Секунду, две — закричал и проснулся. Гордыня даже испугался за него, но потом умилился: сонное лицо Похоти и эти растерянные огромные глаза... просто выше его сил. Похожи на изумруды.

Заспанным Похоть выглядел недолго: подскочив в кровати, он, казавшийся крайне шокированным, первым делом опустил голову и зачем-то потрогал свой правый сосок. Ничего не изменилось: он, как и левый, был проколот. Но, кажется, Похоть это даже немного успокоило. Но, возможно, и разочаровало отчасти, Гордыня не мог сказать точно. Странный он... такой противоречивый.

— Эм, Похоть?

Тот неожиданно как-то нервно засмеялся и прильнул всем телом к любовнику. Гордыня все еще ничего не понимал, но, похоже, объяснять ему не собирались.

— Ох, минутку, как я здесь оказался? Это ты принес меня? — улыбка стала шире, довольнее. — Ммм, милый, мне такой сон приснился...

— Оно и понятно, ты четырежды запачкал простыни. 

— Э-э-эй, и что, накажешь меня за это? — не нравилось ему это хихиканье.

— За что? За это? Нет, конечно, — Похоть явно расстроился. Даже вздохнул как-то печально. — Вот что, ложись-ка обратно, спать.

— Но я не хочу спать! — Похоть обиженно надул губы, но вновь улыбнулся и прижался к Гордыне. — Я тебя хочу...

— Я и не сомневался, — он позволил себе усмешку и лишь крепче прижал Похоть к себе, пока тот уже устраивался поудобнее и тянулся к его шее. — Я, вообще-то, из-за тебя половину ночи не спал.

— Не поспишь еще половину, ничего с тобой не случится. Ты ведь не откажешь мне?.. — руки легли на плечи Гордыни; тот чуть надавил на поясницу Похоти, привлекая ближе к себе. "Конечно, нет", — таким ответ был всегда.


End file.
